Violets attack Finale 2nd Season!
by CaseyJr
Summary: What will happen with Violet? Will she and her baby survive? Will someone save her?
1. Chapter 1

Violet was lying on the ground still paralyzed. She could not believe in what a situation she was, everything seemed so unreal.

But when she started feeling her nose reality hit her.

Maybe the drug started losing her effect. Katie was sitting besides her and wanted to start the C-section.

"Katie, Katie, please, don´t do this" Violet cried heavily "I´ll give you the baby after his normal birth and…and so you don´t have to be a murderer. T

hink what is best for you and your baby." Of course Violet lied but she did not know what to do. She still could not move her body. Katie looked stunned at her: "Really?

You would really do that for me?" she asked but the talked to herself "Well, once I would have believe you but now I don´t.

I mean, you stole my baby in the first place and I want her back now." "Noooo, Katie, I am sorry, I am really sorry!"

Suddenly Katie lost her temper and screamed loudly "Stop talking, stop talking. I cannot concentrate myself when you are still talking.

I am doing a C section in minute and I have to concentrate myself so stooooooooooop talking." Violet tried to defend herself while Katie choked her.

She had to cough hard when she caught oxygen again.

She could not stop crying and even cried more when Katie put a tape on her mouth and said: "That´s better. Now you cannot interrupt me and I can get my little baby."

With a shiver she began to cut but stopped when she saw how much blood was coming out of the wound. She was shocked, she had never seen so much blood.

Violet couldn´t stand it anymore, she started losing her consciouness but to her amazement she could feel the cut. So that would be her death.

She had thought about her death a lot of times. When she had been raped she even had tried to kill herself more than one time. But now?

Today was the day she realized that her life could be full of joy and she would soon have a family.

Why now? She wanted to become old. How could she have underestimated Katie that much.

Suddenly she felt another sharp pain. She cried so loud under the tape like she never had cried before and it was a pain she did not expect.

But all she could think of was her baby. She did not even have a name yet or knew who the father was.

She slowly opened her eyes again and looked at Katie who seemed to have puked because of the amount of blood and tried to cut her stomach open but had some difficulties.

Suddenly Violet could mover her legs and arms.

Katie was that concentrated on her stomach, that she managed to get off the tape and with one fast move she kicked Katie in her face and heard a loud crack.

"What did you do you?", Katie screamed and hold her nose. "I thought we were friends?"

Violet hold her stomach that bleed a lot and tried to walk to her mobile "Katie.." she had to pause a minute because her world started to go black.

"Please Katie, don´t do this…" but Katie ran to her and punched her in the face again and Violet fell like in slow motion backwards on the floor leaving blood marks all over the wall.

"Well I don´t want you to have pain" with that Katie gave Violet another shot.

Will Violet and her baby survive?

Thanks for reviews!!


	2. Chapter 2

Dell needed to talk to someone. Of course he was used to being a father but now he realized that he would become a full time father. He loved the idea but was scared as well.

And of course he wanted to look after her. It was weird but since he had been the first one who got to know that she was pregnant, he felt very protective for her.

Before he started knocking, the door opened and Katie came out of it smiling and holding a small baby in her arms.

"Oh hello Dell.", she sad proudly "Look, isn´t my baby gorgeous".

She presented him the newborn who was wrapped in a towel and slept. Dell´s eyes widened. Katie was full of blood, obviously her nose broken.

"Katie, were is Violet" he managed to say shocked. Katie just said "

I am sorry Dell. I tried everything to save her. But she didn´t have the will to be among us."

With that Katie ran away. At first Dell wanted to run after her but he had to look for Violet.

When he ran into the house he could not believe, what he saw.

Everywhere, even on the wall was blood.

When he looked behind the couch he saw Violet laying on the floor.

Everywhere around her was blood and you could see that she had been crying a lot and under her shirt she seemed to bleed.

Dell sprang forward looked under her shirt and tried to stop her bleeding. "Violet please, don´t die",

he cried and ran to the phone and called the ambulance. He could feel a low pulse and held her stomach closed, she could not lose any more blood.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and started reanimating her and stopping the bleeding. Dell went with them and hold Violet´s lifeless hand.

"Come on, don´t you dare die on us.", he kissed his friend´s hand and prayed that she would survive.

I know it is kinda short, but I promise to update the next chap asap if there are people who want to read it. Please leave me a review, it helps me a lot to improve by knowing what u like or not!

Thanks to everybody!


	3. Chapter 3

Cooper and Charlotte were stunned when they opened the door.

Charlotte had suggested to walk to Violet. She felt guilty that a pregnant woman, who was 1 week overdue, had to stay at home alone because of her and she started liking Violet.

But when the opened the door they saw a picture they would never forget. Blood was everywhere. The ran into the house and started looking for Violet and screamed her name.

"She is not here Charlotte. Maybe she…she…" Cooper couldn´t finish his sentence. It was his fault. He could not imagine what had happened to Violet.

Charlotte looked shocked at Cooper, why had she called him to come to her? She opened her mobile and phoned the hospital.

"Cooper, she´s in the hospital." Immediately they ran on the street, took a taxi and drove to the hospital not knowing whether their friend was alive.

Pete was so glad that Violet and he managed to say how they were feeling and he wished that the baby Violet was carrying was his.

When Dell phoned him he could not believe what he heard "She what?". He started running to the hospital and found his friends standing in the waiting room.

Dell was covered in blood. Violet´s blood.

Pete hugged him tightly. Cooper and Charlotte were sitting next to Dell and looked into nothing. It was then Naomi and Addison came running into the room:

"How is she?" they asked shocked having received the news just ten minutes before.

They looked at Dell: "I don´t know. She was covered in blood. And…her stomach and Katie…"

Dell could not speak any more. The police arrived and asked him some questions.

Addison and Naomi were now in the operation room with Violet and helped stopping her bleeding.

Even if the other doctors said that as being her friends they should not get involved they helped.

The whole room was full of blood and they had to reanimate Violet often but in the end she was stable and they had stopped the bleeding.

Violet was brought to the intensive care unit. She looked so small in the big bed and with all the tubes around her and the oxygen mask.

Cooper kissed her cheek and said: "Be strong little one.".

Then Pete kissed the other cheek:" I love you" he managed to say through sobs.

Addison and Naomi then talked to the others.

"She is stable at the moment but she lost a lot of blood and that bitch Katie tried to strangle her and broke her nose as well and at the moment she is in a coma.

She had some seizures because Katie seemed to have drugged her" Addison said and a tear went down her cheek. "I think the best is that we start looking for her baby.

I mean if she wakes up…one day…she"

Addison did not have to finish the sentence.

All of them stood up: "I think one should stay with her all the time in case she wakes up.", Cooper said and looked at Pete.

They wanted to look after Violet but they had to find the baby as well or even had to try finding it.

Katie could be hiding everywhere and they knew that there was little chance, that they would find her.

"I´ll be the first one", Charlotte said. "You go looking for that bitch!"

Then all the others went outside the room and were shocked when someone was standing in front of them with a baby.

_Thanks to all who read it and reviewed! Did u like it?! I would love to know what ya´ll think!_


	4. Chapter 4

It was Katie.

She cried:" My baby stopped crying." Cooper went for the baby and took it immediately in the OR.

The baby had a blue colour and after several tries to reanimate it he fell to the ground and cried heavily.

"**Time of death 11.30 pm."** He stormed out of the room and hit Katie in the face. He knew that men don´t hit women but that women destroyed Violet´s life.

"You…you killed him" Katie was shocked "Nooo, my baby cannot be dead."

"It was never your baby."

Pete said crying and holding Cooper back. "It was mine" he whispered and felt a pain he never felt before.

The police came and took a screaming Katie away and left five people back who did not know what to do.

"I know we weren´t best friends or…even not friends. But I like you.

I even like you a lot Violet. And I know that Cooper loves you in a weird way and…I understand him. So please don´t die.

They will find your baby and you will be a great mother."

Charlotte talked to Violet and caressed her hair. Then the five others came into the room and sat besides the bed.

Cooper took Charlottes hand and shook his head. It was the first time Charlotte cried in front of the others: "I…I just said to her, that you´ll find the baby…and…".

--------------------------------------

Time went by and everyday some of them were sitting besides Violet.

Sometimes she had seizures because of the drug that had entered her system and they could not do anything else than watch her getting through it.

Today Addison was sitting on the bed with her.

She had laid Violet in her arms and read her something out of the cosmopolitan when suddenly Violet´s arm moved a bit.

At first Addison thought, that she had moved it but the she saw the other moving as well.

When she looked at Violet she looked into big sleepy eyes.

" Oh my god", Addison jumped up and put her hands over her mouth.

Violet tried to focus but before she could say anything her world went black again.

It had been the first time after 2 months that Violet actually woke up. T

he others ran into the room and looked at a crying Addison:" She, she opened her eyes."

Addison said. "If you can hear us Violet, please press my hand."

Pete asked Violet and smiled widely when he felt the light pressure. Some minutes later all of them were looking into Violet´s big eyes and crying a bit.

Violet whispered a small "Katie?" under her mask.

The others looked at each one and didn´t know what to do. They had to tell her the hurting truth.

Pete was the first to react: " The police got her and she will never be free again."

Violet showed a small smile and felt somehow strange with 14 eyes looking at her "my baby?", she asked but could see the answer when noone said anything.

Violet started crying heavily. "We are so sorry."

Cooper took her hand and realized that Violet began to hyperventilate.

"Violet, you have to breath normal." But Violet panicked and started to cough.

Immediately Cooper went behind her on the bed, and tried to calm her down. After some minutes Violet was sleeping in his lap exchausted from all her pain.

She had never felt that way in her life, it was a feeling noone could describe. Sadness, pain, guilt, fear, anger, shame all together.

"I.. cannot imagine how she feels." Charlotte thought and took Violets hand: "Violet, we are all there for you"

---------------------------------

Violet had to stay in the hospital for another month.

Her seizure stopped and she managed to walk again. But Violet had changed.

Suddenly she was afraid of every sound, being alone somewhere, being around strangers even being around the OR.

Still she did not sleep at home.

It reminded her too much of the incident. The happy Violet everybody once knew, even the crazy one seemed to be gone.

At the moment she was sleeping at Charlotte´s and every minute one of her friends was with her. "Do you want anything?", Charlotte asked Violet who was watching tv.

"No, thanks", Violet answered sadly.

Charlotte sat down on the couch besides Violet and hugged her tight: "You have to eat something Violet."

It was the first time Violet actually let somebody hug her tight.

"I don´t want to." Violet answered honestly.

"C´mon you don´t want me to force you. You know how stubborn I am and promise me I´ll win." Charlotte smiled at her friend.

"Okay.", Violet smiled small back and took the plate.

Suddenly and for the first time in front of another person Violet started to cry.

At first she tried to hide her tears but when they were so many and Charlote put her arms around her she

let it all out. She didn´t say a word and Charlotte neither but no words had to be spoken to understand everything.

--------------------------------------------------

The days went by with everybody taking care of her.

At first Violet could not sleep at Pete´s house because he reminder her too much of her baby but one day when Pete came to visit her she said "Can I come with you today?"

Pete was overwhelmed.

He gave her a kiss on the nose: "I would love to"

Both of them did not know that one day they would be sitting together on a couch with their three children but always remembering the one they lost.

Thanks a lot to all you guys! I know, that it is a bit short but I have to start studying and I didn´t want you to wait 1 month for a next chap! I hope u still like it!

I am so excited what will happen on TV! Unfortunately I live in Germany so I´ll see it like next year or so...:( maybe one of u could tell me what happened on 1st october ;)

Wish u the best!!!


End file.
